Trabalho de Sábado
by Unwitnessed
Summary: Lily faz algumas escolhas sobre sua carreira. James está nelas. Tradução


_**Trabalho de Sábado**_

James acordou com um pressentimento. A qualquer momento, o relógio do seu avô no canto começaria a fazer um ruído agudo e James teria que levantar e desligá-lo. E como consequência, ele não poderia voltar a deitar. Teria que deixar a cama quente, e mais terrível ainda, ele teria que incomodar sua noiva, Lily, que estava deitada tranquilamente em seu peito, com uma mão ao redor de seu pescoço e a outra emaranhada em seu cabelo.

Trágico, ele pensou. Muito trágico, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam as mexas vermelhas nas costas dela. As cortinas estavam fechadas, impedindo a luz do sol, e James contou os segundos barulhentos do relógio alto do canto.

Os minutos passaram e nada havia acontecido, um pouco antes de James perceber que nada aconteceria. Era Sábado! Fim de semana! Sem trabalho, sem alarme, e definitivamente, sem sair da cama.

Preguiçosamente, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, na intenção de voltar a dormir. Ele se mexeu na cama por um tempo, até sentir Lily respirar fundo e começar a acordar. De olhos quase fechados, ele a assistiu se apoiar nos cotovelos, erguer a cabeça e abrir os olhos.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou sonolentamente. Essa era sempre a primeira coisa que ele a dizia todo dia. Nada de "Bom dia", "Acorde para brilhar" ou "Você dormiu bem?". Quando ele estava com sono e ela o presenteava com aqueles olhos verdes exóticos, 'Eu te amo' era o limite que sua mente sonolenta podia processar.

"Eu também te amo", ela disse. "Que horas são?"

"Sábado", ele respondeu, tentando a deitar enquanto ela passava sobre seu peito para olhar o relógio.

"Sábado?" ela repetiu, "Oito horas de Sábado?"

"O que houve?" perguntou James preguiçosamente, tentando colocá-la de volta em seu peito, que já estava ficando gelado.

"Ah, droga." ela reclamou, levantando, para a tristeza de seu noivo. "Tenho que ir trabalhar agora"!

"Sábado!" James disse lamentavelmente, enquanto rolava na cama pra vê-la jogar a calça do pijama no chão e correr ao banheiro.

"Eu sei!" ela concordou da pia, "mas Sampson me quer lá hoje. Alguma coisa com as pilhas de pergaminho".

"Ah, Sampson é uma sádica" James resmungou, procurando os óculos. "Ela devia ser conhecida como Sampson a sabotadora-sádica-de-Sábados."

"Concordo" Lily disse com a boca cheia de pasta de dente. Ela se vestiu em menos de um minuto e correu escada abaixo para comer alguma coisa na cozinha, voltando com uma _pasta dinamarquesa* _na boca e tentando fechar suas botas de salto alto. Enquanto ela rolava para a cama, amassando sua saia, James estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la. Ela suspirou antes de perguntar:

"O que você está planejando fazer hoje?"

"Eu estava planejando perguntar o que você queria fazer esse Sábado", James respondeu, "mas todos meus planos pro Sábado foram cancelados."

"Desculpe" ela disse, com a pasta da boca caindo no lençol. "Eu vou me demitir hoje" ela disse a si mesma, "Eu vou me demitir, eu vou me demitir, eu vou me de-" mas ela não continuou, porque James conseguiu chegar na sua meta de beijá-la.

"Você está com gosto de passas." ele disse "hmmm".

Ela suspirou e colocou o resto da pasta na boca dele, levantando e indo para a lareira. James mastigou lentamente enquanto ela pegava um pouco de pó de floo e desaparecia na lareira, gritando claramente "Departamento de Feitiços Experimentais!".

Já era onze e meia quando a lareira no quarto de Godric's Hollow flamejou de novo, e Lily entrou se espanando e tossindo.

Ela parou abruptamente quando viu que James ainda estava na cama. Ele pelo menos havia colocado uma camiseta, e estava sentado no meio da notícia do fim de semana do Profeta Diário, com muitas páginas espalhadas pelos lençóis. Ele a olhou quando ela saiu da lareira.

"Já acabou por hoje?" ele perguntou, esperançoso.

"Não, só vim pegar algumas coisas", ela disse, se desculpando.

"Você já se demitiu?" Ele disse enquanto ela ia ao outro quarto, bagunçando vários pergaminhos na mesa.

"Eu ainda não tive tempo!" Lily respondeu "As lareiras estão intransitáveis! Todo mundo quer fazer alguma coisa a respeito da copa de quadribol em Paris, e só um em vinte de nós fala Francês!".

"Você esta sendo explorada" James disse enquanto ela voltava com os braços cheios de arquivos "Se demita no momento que entrar naquela porta!".

"Eu vou tentar!" Lily disse, enquanto desaparecia numa parede de chamas.

Três horas depois, por volta da hora do almoço, Lily apareceu de novo em casa, mas não para almoçar, ela só havia voltado para pegar algumas coisas... Ou pelo menos, esse era o plano.

"James!" ela exclamou, o encarando, "Você ao menos se mexeu durante essas três horas?".

"Só pra virar as páginas," ele disse, largando o artigo de esportes do Profeta Diário, "mas além disso, não...nem um pouco"

Ela segurou uma risada de espanto enquanto ele ria.

"Agora você voltou de vez, certo?"

"Não, eu só voltei pra..." Lily começou.

"Você se demitiu?" ele a interrompeu;

"Bem, eu ainda não tive..." ela começou, mas James pulou da cama (para a surpresa dele mesmo) e a circundou em sua camiseta e as calças do pijama.

"James!" ela exclamou surpresa, "você saiu da cama!".

"Pois é," James disse, em tom de negócios. "Você vem comigo." Ele a colocou sobre seus ombros.

"O quê?" Lily perguntou, enquanto ele colocava seus braços em volta dos joelhos dela. "Espera um pouco, o que você-? Aaah!" No outro segundo, sua cabeça estava onde seu estômago estava, e seus pés onde sua cabeça devia estar. James a carregou para longe da lareira.

"James! Me coloca no chão, agora! Eu preciso voltar pro trabalho!"

"Sem chances." James disse determinado, "você vai ficar aqui pra colocar seu vestido favorito, e nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal almoçar.".

Ela pulou desajeitadamente em suas costas.

"James!" ela resmungou enquanto ele tentava abrir a porta do closet. "Eu disse que voltaria em dois minutos!"

Quando a lareira flamejou de novo, James girou Lily em seus ombros para ver quem era. Para o horror dos dois, nas chamas estava a cabeça redonda e o nariz vermelho, o mesmo da chefe de Lily.

"Evans!" a mulher gritou, fazendo os dois saltarem. "Evans! Cadê você? Nós precisamos daquele arquivo! Volte esse seu traseiro magrelo pra cá AGORA!"

James estreitou os olhos. Lily enrijeceu enquanto seu noivo a levanta em seu ombro e voltava para a lareira. Lily assistia horrorizada James se colocar na frente das grades da lareira, olhar Sampson direto nos olhos, e dizer seriamente.

"A Srta. Evans decidiu não voltar hoje à tarde."

"Quem diabos é você?" a chefe de Lily perguntou furiosamente.

"O empresário dela." James disse a mulher secamente, "e nessa posição, eu sinto que os talentos dela estão sendo desperdiçados no seu departamento. A partir de agora, ela não trabalha pra você. Ela se demite.".

Com isso, ele tirou uma das mãos dos joelhos de Lily, retirou as flores de um vaso da cômoda e jogou a água na lareira, ensopando o rosto da mulher e apagando as chamas que a levavam ao Departamento de Feitiços Experimentais. A lareira molhada não deixaria ninguém passar por algumas horas.

"James! Me deixa descer!" Lily disse.

"Não!" Ele recusou categoricamente, a carregando de volta ao closet. No caminho, Lily agarrou uma das pontas da cama e pegou James de surpresa enquanto ele tentava andar em frente e foi puxado para trás, fazendo um barulho esganiçado. Eles caíram direto no colchão, em uma confusão de óculos, braços, cabelo vermelho e saia.

Depois de se arrumarem, os dois se sentaram na cama. Lily suspirou.

"Eu fui longe demais?" James perguntou após um tempo. "Eu te aborreci?"

"Não." Lily balançou a cabeça, "Eu queria desistir, mas depois de uma saída daquelas, vai ser um milagre eu conseguir outro emprego." James suspirou impaciente, descartando a idéia.

"Sim, você vai." ele disse, "porque você é brilhante." Lily sorriu.

"Obrigada." ela disse, deitando no colchão.

"Ela é realmente horrível, não é?" James torceu o nariz.

"Urg, nem me fale dela." Lily disse, puxando os lençóis sobre a cabeça dramaticamente, "com sorte, eu nunca mais vou ter que vê-la de novo. Nunca.".

"Verdade." James concordou. "Está com fome?"

De mãos dadas eles andavam pelo Beco Diagonal, tentando escolher um lugar para sentar e comer.

"E esse aqui?" Lily perguntou, apontando um pequeno café em direção a Dervish e Bangs.

"Muito cheio" James balançou a cabeça.

"E aquele ali?" Lily sugeriu.

"Muito perto do cheiro horrível da loja do lado." James disse.

"Você é tão fresco, James!" Lily riu dele.

"Bem, desde que eu consegui a melhor noiva do mundo, eu tenho altas expectativas." ele disse, como se fosse culpa dela.

Finalmente, eles sentaram em uma mesa de vidro do lado de fora de um restaurando chamado 'The Rainbow', onde o guarda-sol sobre suas cabeças mudava de cor súbitamente para pintar a luz do sol de qualquer tom que ele quisesse.

"Você paga, eu estou desempregada" Lily disse enquanto a garçonete com dentes e cabelo azul os oferecia o cardápio.

"É justo," James disse "ou eu poderia te dar um emprego." Lily suspirou.

"Fazendo o quê?" ela perguntou.

"Passando o Sábado comigo." ele disse, olhando sobre o cardápio para ela.

"Hmmm," Lily disse, como se estivesse pensando sobre a oferta, quando na verdade ela estava se perguntando se poderia provar o caranguejo com seis molhos e tinta de lula que tinha no cardápio.

"Eu pago em beijos." James falou, e seus olhos se encontraram sob o guarda-sol agora vermelho. Ela sorriu.

"Fechado."

_*****__Não tenho certeza do que é uma Pasta Dinamarquesa (ou se é realmente isso), mas acho que deu pra entender que é de comer!_

**N/T:** E aí gente! To repostando a tradução de Saturday Job, da Koonelli, só pra alterar essa notinha mesmo. Tive alguns problemas com o meu perfil aqui, então por enquanto, achei melhor tirar meu nome e email daqui, por isso agora vocês vão me ver com um "pseudônimo". Achei que seria válido explicar pra quem leu antes dessas alterações!

Vou repostar Lily vai casar logo, reformada e com capítulo novo. Mais explicações do meu sumiço lá!

Beijos!

A. S


End file.
